


How are you alive and why are you here?!

by RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: After beacon, Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Threesome, at work spice, ruvik without burns, slutty behavour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena/pseuds/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena
Summary: Sebastian is fucked after beacon and two other people don't want to make life any better for him





	How are you alive and why are you here?!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is it how I'm going to make it work but I will XD

Sebastian threw back the rest of his drink and sat, looking up at the ceiling aimlessly. His eyes were lidded from lack of sleep, bags underneath were dark with fatigue. His fingers tapping the arm rests of the chair in which he sat.

It was true, the incident at beacon had truly fucked him up. He was in no state to work, then again, who would be? After what he was put through, he deserved a rest. 

It's a pity really, all that effort and time to come out and be classes as a madman. No one should have to go through that, not even the worst people.

No one had visited Sebastian or called to see how he was doing, he was left to quietly sink into a bottle and rot like scum. 

He sat forward and pressed his hands together, letting out a long exasperated sigh. He wasn't insane, he was really as sane as you could be after all of that. He knew what he saw and wanted everyone to know but things like that aren't so easily granted in this day and age.

The detective stood up, ready to pour him self another drink and maybe call it a night. Well, that was his plan before he was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. 

His face lit up "Myra?!" He said in a way which didn't quite show just how exited he was. 

He almost ran to the door, tripping over his own feet as he went. The hopeful detective opened the door and blinked.

"What the.. Fuck?" He whispered, disbelief lacing every word "Joseph?" Sebastian moved out of the way and his partner walked inside 

"T-Thank you Seb.." Joseph stuttered out and peered outside before taking a seat on the couch. He sat, playing with his fingers and looking around as if he had never been to the house before.

"How are you alive?.." Sebastian asked, coming back and sitting in the chair side the sofa after closing the door "I saw you die.. How.." 

"I'm sorry Seb... I tried to find you but in doing so I.. I only found my way out.." Joseph put his hands on his knees and squeezed slightly, biting his bottom lip. He looked nervous, agitated by something.

"Don't worry about that.. It's over now." Sebastian leant back, carefully watching Oda's behaviour because of the weird pattern in it.

"I wouldn't say.. Over.." He said quietly, his eyes darting to the windows and doors then back at Sebatian.

"What the hell are you talking about Joseph? Not over? Explain god damn it!" Sebastian was starting to get pissed off, the unnatural behaviour and 'not over'. He was desperate to understand what it all meant.

Then it happened. That awful ringing sound that he hated so much. The sound that fucked Joseph up and almost deafened him.

Joseph began to shake and press his hand to his ears, sliding off the sofa and knocking the table over and onto its side.

The windows burst and every door flew open. The world outside was seemingly on fire as a familiar face walked through the front door.

Sebastian reached for his gun but there was nothing as the ringing stopped and only the sounds of a flickering fire could be heard.

There he was, the one he thought he had escaped. Standing right there, in his living room. 

Joseph stood up, his neck cracking as he walked over to Ruvik and looked at him "Have I done good?" He asked as he adverted his eyes to the pissed off and confused Sebastian 

"Well done, very good.. Very good indeed Joseph." Ruviks charred hand raised to gently caress Joseph's cheek.

"What the fuck is going on here? You're both supposed to be dead!  
I saw you die!" He shouted and pulled him self to his feet "Fuck! Damn you Ruvik you sick bastard what the hell have you done to Joseph?!"

"Joseph? Oh, he chose this. I showed him a few things and he instantly decided it would be best if he stuck with me. And I can certainly say that he loves his time with me, don't you Joseph~" Ruvik smirked as his hand cupped one side of the detectives face, pulling it toward his and he licked a trail up his cheek.

Joseph shivered and pressed him self against Ruvik, closing his eyes as his cold tongue invaded his face "Yes.. I do.." He whispered without hesitation

Sebastian almost threw up as he watched what was happening in front of him "Fucking disgusting.." He growled and ran at Ruvik but was instantly pulled into the air, gravity disappearing for only Sebastian.

"Don't worry detective, soon you'll be begging for me the way he does. I'm here to make your life a living hell but that doesn't mean I can't make it good for my self~" he let Sebastian fall with a loud thump following 

"Aghh!!" He groaned and sat up, before he could do anything else Joseph dropped to his knees and crawled on top of him "I've been told.. I need to play with you, for master to truly be happy then we must do what he wants.." He said, there was no colour in his eyes; they were a brown with a cloud of white blocking out any real colours.

Ruvik smirked wider and nodded "He's so well behaved.. I wonder if I can train you up to be so good?Seb.." He purred as he watched

"Joseph this isn't you.. Sto-" Sebastian was cut off by a pair of hungry lips which kissed him in a way he'd never been kissed before.

Damn it felt amazing but he had to stop it, it wasn't right, unnatural.. So.. So good..

Sebastian's hand raised and cupped Joseph's face. He knew full well that he couldn't let it continue but as his mouth was invaded by his colleagues tongue, he couldn't help but let it happen an return the gesture. 

His other hand rested on Joseph's waist, his subconscious screamed at him to stop but there was a small voice telling him that this was what he wanted. The small voice may have been Ruvik but when a kiss is as good as that then it's not worth ignoring.

Joseph pulled away and licked his lips "You taste like whiskey.. Fucking alcoholic trash.." He growled and shook his head "Of course you couldn't have coped any other way, scum of Krimson. Shame you're good at your job, otherwise you'd have been gone long ago." 

Sebastian was slightly hurt by this, as far as he was concerned, he was respected by Joseph and looked up to. He wasn't sure wether it was Ruvik talking or Joseph himself, right now, he didn't want to know.

Joseph pulled him self off of Sebastian and stood beside Ruvik, scowling down at his partner 

"Little shit seems to be enjoying him self.. And for goodness sake detective. Joseph chose this, it's all him. I haven't controlled him even once." Ruvik said, smirking again as he looked down at Sebastian. "Joseph make him choke.. The way I taught you." He said lowly into the younger detectives ear before licking the shell slowly.

Joseph let out a small moan, barely audible and nodded "Of course.." He said before stepping forward and grabbing his partners hair "How's your gag reflex, Seb?" He said with a sadistic grin.

Sebastian tried to stand up but a pair of retched hands with long nails erupted from the ground and grabbed his waist, pinning him down to the floor.

Joseph unbuckled his belt and zipped his trousers down, he tugged them down a little bit and pulled his cock out "Open wide sebastiaaaaan~" he purred and grabbed the others jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. The raven pushed his dick into Sebastian's mouth and instantly down his throat "Use your teeth and I'll kill you.." He whispered and let out a long groan

Tears pricked the corners of Sebastian's eyes as he gagged violently on Joseph's cock, he put his hand on his hip and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

Finally Sebastian stopped struggling and began to relax. His hair was tugged harshly as he started to hesitantly suck on his partners hardened cock.  
He close his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. The feeling of Joseph's arousal going down his throat continuously made him groan, he felt like he had failed Lily and Myra at this point but there was nothing he could do.

"Mmm Sebastian good.. Just like that.. Ahhh~ yes~" Joseph breathed as he thrusted his hips into the others mouth.

Ruvik slid his hand into his pants and bit his bottom lip "Sebastian you little slut.. You're sucking his cock like its candy.." He said with a small chuckle.

The hands shifted and Sebastian was pushed onto all fours, Joseph still fucked his face as the detective pressed his hands against Joseph's hip bones.

Ruvik walked over to the both of them and pulled out his dick. He slowly stroked him self before bed in down and ripping the back of Sebastian's pants off of his ass. 

Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt a slight breeze on his back end, he tried to move but hands gripped his legs and hands so he couldn't move. Ruvik clicked his I gets chastely along Sebastains entrance, surprised at how wet it was.  
He slipped the tip of his finger and grinned, feeling his asshole pulsing as if it was begging for his cock.

The charred man slid his finger out and quickly replaced it with his dick, wasting no time and loving the groan of pain from Sebastian "Be a good slut now Seb and enjoy your daddy's dick.." He said huskily as he began thrusting I to the detective.

Joseph began to pant, not wanting to cum until Ruvik did which was hard because of how Sebastian was swallowing him.

While Ruvik thrusted he grabbed Joseph's tie and pulled him I for a deep, passionate an wet kiss. Both men groaning and moaning into each others mouth as Sebastian was filled by both of their cocks.

The detective shamefully came in his pants, knowing that it wouldn't end there. There was no way it would of ended there, things were never going to go his way in this situation and he only just learned to accept that.

Joseph pulled away and let out a long moan "Ahh Sebb~~ Unggh!~" he groaned as he came hard into his partners mouth, pulling his hair harshly and throwing his head back.  
He pulled his cock out and watched as Sebastian coughed and choked on his cum "Filthy little slut.." He breathed and fell back, leaning against the wall.

Ruvik continued to slam into Sebastian aggressively while groaning lowly "Fuck.." He growled as squeezed his hips hard enough to leave dark finger like bruises.  
Soon enough he came inside the other and wasted no time pulling out after riding out his orgasm.

Sebastian fell to the floor, panting and eyes watering. He coughed and cum came up, he spat it out and turned over onto his sides as the hands disappeared.

Joseph shifted an sat beside Ruvik "What do you think?.." He asked sort of breathlessly.

"Go into work tomorrow.. He's yours now Joseph. I'll keep an eye on you." Ruvik said as his burns started "I'll see you there.. As Ruben.." He said before disappearing an leaving Sebastian and Joseph alone.


End file.
